Espera, No te vayas
by MoonGoth
Summary: Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia. Ya no son más los jóvenes que vivían en una torre en forma de "T". Pasan meses después de su primera separación, y cuando todo pinta para que el equipo quede libre de sus deberes personales, Starfire decide irse sin decir nada.


Pues, no soy muy nueva en eso de "escribir historias", sin embargo no pude continuar las que antes cree.

Esto es algo así como mi nuevo comienzo de cero. En fin, ya juzgaran cuando lo lean.

Hubo dos canciones que para mí daban en el blanco con este Prologo:

Lejos estamos mejor - Motel

La despedida - Fito Paez.

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Teen Titans me pertenece y tampoco varios paisajes o lugares usados en este fic.

* * *

**Prologo**

Habían pasado años desde su última visita al parque de diversiones. A excepción de los colores, ahora más brillantes y vivos, nada parecía haber cambiado. El entusiasmo se iba pasando de generación en generación; ella misma se sentía tan joven como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, pero ahora se mantenía nerviosa y expectante, y en lugar de estar formada para la rueda de la fortuna, ahora se hallaba sentada en una banca.

Espero ahí desde antes que se terminara de ocultar el sol, pero él no llegaba.

— ¿Por qué tan sola nena? – pregunto un joven no tan alto como ella, de cabello castaño, que se acercó sin ser notado—. Al verte me di cuenta que te vez tan linda, que podría ganar un peluche para ti. Así que estas de suerte.

— Espero a alguien. – respondió cansina, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

Se dio cuenta que desde hacía un tiempo usaba mucho esas tres palabras, y estaban perdiendo el efecto deseado, tanto para ella como para "los conquistadores ocasionales".

— Está bien, puedes seguir esperando al susodicho perdedor, o puedes disfrutar el día conmigo. – Sintió un matiz alegre en aquella voz.

Opto por ignorar esa presencia. Después de todo él se cansaría de estar de pie, y se iría airado.

Pero lejos de hacerlo, él se sentó en lo que quedaba de orilla de la banca. Kory levanto la vista en repuesta de su "confiancita", dispuesta a decirle que se largara, cuando su vista le mostro unos ojos color verde oscuro, tan familiares. Se sintió nostálgica, culpable y al final apenada.

— Chico bes…

— Garfield. Garfield Logan. – Corrigió, sonriendo por captar la atención de su antigua compañera.

— Si, lo siento. Creo que es difícil adaptarse por las costumbres arraigadas.

Habían vivido tantas cosas como grupo, y cada uno se ensimismo un momento para darle paso a leves recuerdos. Sostuvieron la mirada, casi como si pensarán lo mismo. Kory la aparto primero.

Se apartó un poco para que él se sentara mejor en la banca.

— Hace tanto…– Comenzó al mismo tiempo que ella.

— Creí que segui…– Ambos callaron para dejar hablar al otro.

— ¿Decías?

La joven sonrió.

— Tú misión con la Patrulla termino antes de lo que esperábamos. – Dijo con empatía, pero casi al instante se arrepintió cuando el semblante de su interlocutor se volvía serio.

Garfield desvió la mirada y cerro sus manos en puños—. Yo… No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo rotundamente, intentando suavizar su tono.

Kory bajo la vista.

Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

— Starfire, lo siento. – Musito él—. Pasaron muchas cosas, que preferiría no recordar ahora.

— Sí. No, perdóname tú a mí, amigo Garfield.

Pero el tiempo no puede cambiar del todo a las personas, y cuando volvieron la vista, volvían a sentir aquella camaradería de ataño.

— Y… ¿Viniste a recordar viejos tiempos? – Pregunto mostrando media sonrisa.

Ella la correspondió, pero no era sincera.

— Sí, de alguna forma así es.

— ¿Y tú..?

— Ahh… Yo tengo una cita. – Hablo algo rápido, producto del nerviosismo.

— Eso es… – ¿Cómo debía actuar? Ni ella misma lo sabía con certeza—. Genial. – Fingió alegría.

— ¡Lo sé!– Respondió entusiasmado, sin notar el dejo de tristeza—. No pensé tener una oportunidad como esta.

Al verlo, noto aquel brillo esperanzado, que solo le había visto un par de veces.

Quería ir en contra de las probabilidades. Pensar que Raven había adelantado su regreso y no le había avisado a ella, porque si no era así, tendría que encargase de darle las "buenas" nuevas a su amiga.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad su amigo ya volteaba a otra dirección, totalmente embelesado. Y supo que sus conclusiones eran las correctas.

~ o ~ o ~

Plantada. Con todas las letras.

El ofrecimiento que le hizo Tara para pasear los tres, solo le hizo más amargo el trago.

Entro en el departamento que compartían desde hace dos años, pero que cada vez le parecía más y más solo. Sabía que esa noche tampoco lo vería.

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser una guerrera, para convertirse en una melancólica?

Admitía ser sensible, pero no al punto de dejarse arrastrar por la decepción o la tristeza, le parecía de débiles.

Si alguien que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón le ponía mal, seguro que alguien que ocupara un puesto tan grande como el anterior le alegraría el día. Se levantó y fue directo al vídeo-comunicador que el propio Cyborg le había instalado. Recordar al cibernético le hizo sentir mejor, porque él estaba mejor.

No se demoró en hallar la frecuencia, pero lo que le mostró la pantalla le era inesperado.

Débil.

Ya no importaba que Dick no hubiera llegado en toda la noche. Ya no importaba si le había dejado plantada en el parque de diversiones, ni tampoco importaba que trabajara tan de cerca con su antigua ex-novia. Porque ahora prefería que esas fueran sus únicas preocupaciones.

La noche la había pasado sentada en el suelo sobre sus piernas, apoyando su rostro y brazos en la cama, mirando a la nada. Tomando una difícil resolución, y lidiando con una tristeza incontenible.

No reacciono al sonido de la manija girando, ni al chirrido de la puerta. Tampoco lo miro cuando le llamo por primera vez, o la segunda. Cuando noto su presencia murmuro que se hallaba bien, y se levantó del suelo ignorando el leve dolor y cosquilleo de las extremidades entumecidas.

Lo vio sin mirarlo y pasó junto a él sin saludarlo, o reclamarle.

Entro a la ducha esperando el momento de derrumbarse, pero no podía.

Le preocupado más aquel recibimiento que cualquier pelea que hubieran tenido. La conocía muy bien, pero nunca la había visto así. Debía ser algo terrible.

No le pregunto nada cuando paso a su lado ignorando su intento beso de buenos días, ni se interpuso entre ella y la puerta de la ducha (o del lugar al que quisiera escapar), como hacía normalmente. Ni siquiera se veía así de afectada cuando Sedita exploto y murió.

Decidió esperar, no solo a que saliera de la ducha, sino a que ella misma quisiera hablar. Si era por sus errores, estaría dispuesto a enmendarlos, pero los únicos que sabía que había cometido, eran los mismos que ella sabía que podía esperar de él. Porque era un Héroe.

Justo cuando el sonido del agua paro, el posible motivo de la actitud de su novia le golpeo la consciencia. Tanto que había repetido que no lo olvidaría, que estaría ahí, y que no llegaría tarde como le había estado sucediendo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota, qué más podía ser?_

Koryand'r salió de la ducha, y esta vez sí le devolvió la mirada. Dick se acercó a ella y le abrazo por la cintura, sin importarle que su ropa se empapara.

— Kory, lo siento. No me di cuent…

— No importa. – Le interrumpió.

— Sé que para ti importa.

Pero se equivocaba.

— De verdad, ya no importa.

El joven acerco sus labios a los de ella, y la beso. Al principio él iba a mantener su ritmo normal, pero se dio cuenta que ella le correspondía de un modo más lento. No solo como si quisiera saborearlo, también como si así pudiera quedarse con su sabor, con su esencia.

Con él.

La joven de cabello rojo se apartó suavemente, como si temiera que de pronto se esfumara. Dick la dejo sola en la habitación, para que se vistiera, pero con unas pocas palabras ella le retuvo antes de cerrar la puerta:

— Dick,..

— ¿sí?

— ¿Sabes que te amo?

— Sí. Yo también te amo.

Ella mostro una leve sonrisa, que calmo el nerviosismo y la culpabilidad del muchacho.

— Adiós, Dick. – Lo dijo poco antes que él cerrara la puerta.

Él salió de la habitación, sin saber que era una despedida, y que ella había decidido salir de su vida.

* * *

personalmente me gusta más la segunda canción...

Recibo tomatazos, pero solo por review xD

De antemano, gracias por leer.


End file.
